


Yours Truly

by CulturePopper



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hackle, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge, Hackle is the strong ship on a rough sea, I'm writing a long fic, but I really wanted to contribute to the challenge, i love this fandom, otp, week 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulturePopper/pseuds/CulturePopper
Summary: Hecate's heart is poured onto parchment.





	Yours Truly

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This contribution for the Hackle Summer Trope Challenge is my first ever fic, and I'm so glad to be a part of this fandom.
> 
> Thank you to my wife, @subcutaneous7, for your love, support and confidence. It's easier writing sexy fluff when I have you in mind.
> 
> Additional thanks to Llin (@cosmic_llin) for organizing this challenge and to @cassiopeiasara for welcoming me to the fandom and captivating me with such wonderful fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own these characters and I do not profit from this work.

Hecate sat down at the desk in her potions lab, taking out a stack of parchment and her quill. She dipped the tip into a black pool, lightly shaking off the excess and began to write. 

_Dear Ada,_

_You’ll never read this letter. It’s not meant for you. Its purpose is to bring the words that live in my mind into the world without having to live out the fear of my feelings not being returned. I read in an old spell book that witches could calm their nerves and settle fears by writing out the truths that cloud their minds. This will serve as my attempt at that technique._

_I have been in love with you for more years than I care to admit. However, the purpose of this letter is to write my truth, so I amend that I have loved you for twenty-seven years, four months and five days. My love for you grew like a flower between cobblestones. It was merely a seed that sprouted in harsh conditions until one fine day I realized a magnificent shrub of wildflowers had bloomed – fragrant and bright._

_The day my heart was yours was like any other. We were sitting in the staff lounge grading together in companionable silence when you stood to make us tea. You knew exactly how I took mine and settled the saucer beside my chair while you added cream and sugar to yours. As you walked back to your seat, you looked down at me and said, “Could I tempt you with a little sweet?” I declined as usual, but you pushed a plate of cream cakes in front of me and said in a low voice, “I won’t push, but my dear you don’t know what you’re missing.” Then you licked the buttercream off the side of the treat and gave me a little wink._

_You know me. You’ve known me for so long and better than anyone has in my life. That moment might not have seemed like the Earth moving beneath my feet, but it did reverberate in my heart. You cared enough to offer but not insist. You hear me even when I don’t speak. That moment also happened to be one of the single most seductive encounters we’ve had to date._

_Every day since that afternoon, I’ve fallen deeper in love with you. I think about all the ways I would show you when I’m alone in my rooms. I imagine you there holding me, or letting me hold you. I would whisper salacious thoughts into your ear and hope you’d turn your face to mine and kiss me tenderly. I think of kissing you all the time. Sometimes it’s hungry, with a need that knows no end. Sometimes, it’s the softest thing my mind has ever imagined._

_The only thing that stops me from telling you is fear. Fear that you’d tell me we would be better off as friends or that we’re too old to fall in love. I fear that you’d be too scared to give us a try or that I’d be too much, too needy for you. I’m afraid that I won’t know how to be in a relationship since it’s been so long – but then I remember I'm already in one - with you. We take our meals and holidays together. We run a school together. We garden and talk and take long walks together. I know your family and you know my whole bleak story._

_You took a chance on asking me to lead with you and be your Deputy. When I think back to my first days at Cackle’s with your mother at the helm, I wondered what sort of Head you would be. You’re kind and loving to the girls. You’re silly and absentminded sometimes too. I love that about you. You balance me and all my pessimism and sharp edges. I love that you don’t want me to change. You’ve been in my life for so long that the idea of losing you is too great a risk._

_With the words on paper, real tangible feelings come to life, I can move forward. Reading them back now, it seems so simple. It would be so easy to walk into your office and read this to you. To walk up to you in your cozy armchair, levitate you to my arms and kiss you before the roaring fire. I’m sure I could snuggle if I tried. I know I only want to try with you._

_Oh, Ada. I wish I could talk to you about this like I do everything else. Cyril the raven is too feisty to talk of matters of the heart, and I’m sure the girls would turn six shades darker than the color of your jumper before perishing from too much laughter._

_I’ll wait for as long as I must. There will never be another who could hold my heart. Perhaps one day I shall gather the courage to tell you. Perhaps one day you’ll look at me like you usually do, and I’ll grab your arms, pull you close to me and tell you how I adore you. Maybe you’ll breathe a sigh of relief and tell me you feel the same._

_I’ve heard “It doesn’t hurt to dream,” but I disagree. Dreams of holding you make my heart clench painfully in my chest. My dreams of growing old with you in a little cottage near the forest, loving you until my last breath, those dreams spin in my mind until I’m dizzy._

_As I sit here, pouring my heart onto pages of parchment, I know who I am. I am Hecate Hardbroom, Deputy Headmistress of the formidable Cackle’s Academy, sister to a powerful coven, teacher to the next generation of witches, and a woman who loves you desperately and completely. The love I feel for you gives me strength._

_I live on the hope that one day we will be more than friends, more than colleagues. Until that day, hope is what I’ll hold in my heart._

_Yours always,_

_Hecate_  

Hecate folded her confession and stuffed it between the pages of her spell book in her desk drawer. She stood, flattening her palms over the front of her skirt, removing the creases that formed. Taking a deep breath, she transferred to her rooms. 

Well after dinner and Hecate’s rounds, Ada sent Hecate a message on her maglet asking her to join her in the office for tea and a chat. Hecate’s heart squeezed nervously, but she wrote back a prompt, “Of course,” before pinning back some of her hair, leaving the rest down, and tying the heavy robe around her black night dress. 

Moments later, she snapped her fingers, opening the office door, feeling the warmth of the fire on her face. Hecate saw Ada sitting in her usual chair, two cups and a pot of tea waiting on the table in front of her.

“Hello, Hecate,” Ada said, voice lower than usual.

“How are you?” Hecate asked, approaching casually. 

“Well I had a rather unusual visitor earlier,” Ada admitted, not making eye contact. 

Hecate stopped moving, scanning the room for anyone who might still be there. She heard nothing with her advanced abilities. All she noticed was Ada’s heart beating fast, the crackle of the flames as they consumed the wood embers beneath them.

“Oh?” 

“A reasonably chatty raven snuck through my open window just after dinner.” 

"Oh.” Hecate all but choked out. Her breath was unsteady and her heart raced.

“Mmm. He said there was something I urgently needed to see in your lab.”

“--“ 

“Are you alright, dear? You’ve gone pale."

“Mh? Yes. Uh, I’m fine.” Hecate lied. “What was so important in my lab?”

“Funny you should ask, because just as I was rushing to find what my mind had convinced me was you lying on the floor injured or worse, Cyril told me you wrote me a note.”

Hecate buried her head in her hands, shaking it back and forth.

“I read up to the second line and stopped.”

“You what?”

“It specifically said it wasn’t for me, and who am I to go snooping in witch’s affairs?” 

“So you never read it?” 

“No, but I brought it here in case you wanted to read it to me.” Ada made the letter appear with the swish of her hand, offering it to Hecate, who pinched it towards her with two sharp fingernails.

“This was a private letter, Ada.”

“Which is why, as your friend and someone who cares about you, I thought you’d like to read it to me. We don’t have secrets, Hecate. Do we?”

“None of any importance.”

“I see.” Ada wrapped her fingers around the warm cup, watching the steam rise with somberness in her eyes. “I don’t want to push…”

“It’s not that I don’t…” Hecate stopped. She could see the hurt in Ada’s body language.

Hecate cleared her throat, unfolding the letter carefully before reading.

“Its purpose is to bring the words that live in my mind into the world without having to live out the fear of my feelings not being returned.”

Hecate stopped for a moment to look up at Ada, whose face had flushed as she lowered her teacup.

Hecate could see the parchment shaking in her hands. She said an internal prayer to the goddess of strength and continued with resolve, “I have been in love with you for more years than I care to admit. However, the purpose of this letter is to write my truth, so I amend that I have loved you for twenty-seven years, four months and…”

Ada’s hand covered the page. Hecate suddenly realized that Ada was levitating right in front of her. She sucked a breath in and choked it out in the same moment.

“But… Ada?”

“I might have read the whole letter. Silly me,” she giggled, drawing her hands up Hecate’s arms until she coiled them around her back and shoulders.

Hecate started tearing up as she felt Ada’s warm breath ghosting her lips.

“I love you too, my darling.”

Two sets of lips glided over each other in a delicious, tender kiss. Hecate could feel Ada’s luscious pout sucking on her own ruby-stained mouth, tongues slipping through open moans. Short breathes and whimpers came from the mangle of women as they continued to lavish kisses on each other while the fire roared on.

“Oh, Ada, I’ve loved you for so long. Tell me this is real,” Hecate’s arms held the levitating woman as she broke away with a sob.

“My wonderful, beautiful, Hecate. I have loved you, and wanted you, and adored you for just as long. My heart mirrors the enchanting words you wrote and you’d make me the happiest witch in the world if you’d let me love you for all the days we have left.” 

Hecate buried her face in Ada’s embrace while whispering little affirmations of her love, releasing her hold to look up at Ada’s glowing cheeks.

“Please let me show you,” Hecate hungrily growled with darkened eyes.

A throaty laugh came pouring from Ada while she latched on to Hecate’s thin frame.

“How about we show each other, my dear?”


End file.
